metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Endings
There are two endings for Metro 2033 based on the moral choices you make throughout the game; a "Good Ending" where Artyom saves the Dark Ones from being destroyed by the missiles, and a "Bad Ending" where you simply let them die while Artyom sits back, watching the Dark Ones being destroyed. Endings Ending # 1 - Ranger If the player does not obtain enough positive moral points for the "good" ending, or decides not to shoot the guidance system, the "bad" ending will be shown. It simply ends in Artyom killing the Dark One, coming out of the dream, and sitting back to watch as the Dark Ones lair is bombarded by missiles. The game ends with a short glimpse of Artyom's face as he watches the earth being scorched. Ending # 2 - Enlightened If the player obtains enough positive moral points for the "good" ending (mostly important, choosing to go to the Dark One in the visions), then instead of allowing the guidance system on top of the tower to guide the missiles and ultimately destroy the Dark Ones, the player has a choice in destroying the guidance system by shooting it. As Artyom comes out of the dream after shooting the dark one, a quote from Khan is heard, and he sees the Dark One laying below the guidance system, reaching for it, trying to stop it. As it is dying it says "...we want peace...". The player then has about 20 seconds to make the choice in destroying the guidance system and stop the missile strike. This ending is apparently no longer considered part of the Metro 2033 canon as Metro: Last Light (and the novel Metro 2034) picks up after the "bad" ending Video Endings thumb|right|295px|The Good Ending (Russian, English Subtitles) thumb|left|295px|The Bad Ending (English) English / Russian Differences *The English version of the game has no last phrase: "И може быть, однажды, мы заслужим свет в конце этого тоннеля" — "And maybe, once, we will deserve the light at the end of this tunnel". In the Russian version this phrase is spoken, but not subbed, making this near last sentence almost forgotten. *In a similar fashion, in the first ending the English version of the game has a last phrase, beginning from "But to this day I wonder" that doesn't exist in the Russian version. Moral Points Throughout the game the player will be given chances to obtain moral points, which accumulate to determine the ending that will be played. These moral points can be anywhere from giving ammunition to the poor, talking to certain people, doing what certain people ask, moving towards the dark ones in dreams, not stealing ammunition and supplies, etc. The screen will flash blue and you'll hear a sigh whenever you acquire a "Positive Moral Point". When the player acquires a "Negative Moral Points" they'll hear a darker sound and the screen will drop in color and lighting for a moment. Negative Points can also counteract the Positive Points, if for example you refuse to help people, you'll obtain a negative point. Other ways to gain negative points are to steal, to not listen to certain NPCs, disturbing the Ghosts - shooting them, attacking a child while in the dream on Dead City 1, not listening to Bourbon when he tells you to hide, letting the captive communists be shot by the Nazis in Frontline, etc. Related Achievements Trivia *Khan drops hints to Artyom to be careful of the choices he makes, most notably during their encounter at Sparta. *If you listen to some of the conversations by the Nazis you'll hear one speak about a legend that the Dark Ones only want peace with the Humans. *Hunter, being seen and helping Artyom in the final dream, creates a possibility that he too was trapped in the mindgames of the Dark Ones. *In the book, Artyom realises that the Dark Ones are not as hostile as he had originally thought, and actually would assist humans in surviving the harshness of metro-life, as they were - as the book says - "someone who could help establish communications between their deaf and blind elder brothers -- with people". Artyom cannot do anything to stop the missiles, as they are a last thought going through his head, before the missiles hit the Botanical gardens and not his home station. The "Bad" ending is considered the Canonical ending as it is very similar to the novel. *In the good ending, if you decide to save the Dark ones and shoot down the guidance system, and accidentally hit the dark one laying on the steps, you won't be able to destroy the guidance system. The game will end with rockets destroying the Dark ones' lair. Video Walkthrough thumb|295px|left thumb|right|295px Category:Metro 2033